


Memories

by Adensionia



Series: Writing Prompts [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Tumblr, prompt, sensitive topics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adensionia/pseuds/Adensionia
Summary: Kline is just a guy trying to move on and get out of his parents' house. He gets sidetracked when he gets nostalgic.





	

Kaine loved remembering his childhood. The nostalgia was overwhelming, happy memories flooded through his mind. The 19 year old named Kaine was sifting through old and dusty boxes. It was time to spread his wings, he had to make sure he wasn't leaving anything important behind when he left. He lifts his hand out of the cardboard box, a teddy bear coming with it. Kaine smiles as he looks down at it,"Hey Kaine." He laughs a bit,"I sure was a creative kid, huh?" His smile falters a bit as he notices one of the button eyes has come off. The young adult lets out a long sigh, the old and worn bear reminding him of times long gone. A sad smile found it's way on his face, memories coming back to him. Cowering under the covers because he thought he heard a noise. Needing a night light and sleeping with his bear. Bringing the teddy with him everywhere. Getting in trouble for bringing it to school, scolded for being too old to still have such a toy. Times he had lost the bear and sobbed for hours only to find it in an obvious place. Bringing "Kaine" to show and tell every year, getting teased for doing so. And finally letting go. Letting go of the bear and putting it in a brand new box where it wouldn't be seen again for 9 years. Kaine sighs, glancing back into the box to see a bb gun. He can't help but laugh, remembering shooting it for the first time. Accidentally shooting out his dad's car's window. Where had the time gone? He frowns, placing both items back in their respective places and closing the box. He turns around when the sound of the attic door opening is heard, an older woman climbing up the ladder and staring into the dark room. The woman glances around,"Kaine? Is that you?" Kaine frowns, not responding and just hoping she'd go away. "Kaine, please. I thought I heard something up here..." He grits his teeth, knocking the box of momentos over. The woman screams, tears flooding down her cheeks,"... I... I l-love you... so... so much..." And she leaves, closing the door behind her. Kaine gets a hold of his emotions, letting out a sigh to calm himself down. He glances down to the spilled contents of the box. His eyebrows raise for a moment bending down and picking up a piece of paper which had come out along with numerous other things. Tears slowly find their way to him as he reads it. On the note was a single word, Kaine read it aloud just as he did when he first wrote the word,"Goodbye." Kaine loved remembering his childhood.

**Author's Note:**

> "Start with a sentence that is genuinely happy and upbeat. End it with the same sentence but this time it has a much darker meaning."


End file.
